1. Field
The invention is in the field of flotation furniture for supporting the full weight and length of the user on a cushion of air.
2. State of the Art
Flotation chairs heretofore known have generally been of the bean-bag type which comprises a large, circular bag partially filled with loose, granular polystyrene pellets or beads. The bag is then pushed or punched to form a seat and back rest for the user. Such chairs are bulky and clumbsy to transport and do not lend themselves to adjustment of the level of the filler material to suit the individual user.
Plastic chairs having a seat, back rest and armrests formed from styrofoam have been proposed, primarily for use in swimming pools to support the user on the surface of the pool. While these chairs are bouyant, they are also fragile and susceptible to breakage under frequent use and are not suitable for use outside a pool.
Inflatable armchairs made of plastic sheet material have been proposed for infants or as toys for children. Such chairs have been unsatisfactory for adult use for various reasons, including the fact that they are unstable due to the movement of air within the chair as the use shifts position, the fact that the plastic material is impervious and non-absorbent causing the user to stick to the chair, and the fact that the plastic stretches under use resulting in early failure and consequent limited effective life of the chair.